The chamber of truths
by DOUGHBOY1908
Summary: What happens when you lie to celestia read to find out.


The market was pretty dull and boring my parents were walking through the market when I saw that nobody was watching a little apple stand that was left unattended. Now is the perfect time to get something to eat, but what I did not notice was the two guards walking out of the shop next to the little stand. I picked up the apple and started to walk away, but then I felt a tap on my sholder. "What do you think you are doing!"  
"Umm, eating an apple. What does it matter to you."  
"I am with the royal guard and I just saw what you did."  
"Wow, you did what now? Are you going to arrest me? I was really hungry and I have no home." The guards looked at eachother and started to talk. "Well, the only thing we can do is take you to the princess." Wow a chance to meet the princess and get out of trouble at the same time! "Ok I said, "Well off to the castle."

"Well hello there," Celestia said.  
"Umm hi."  
"Well you sure are shy. What is a young man like him doing here?"  
"He was caught stealing," said one of the guards.  
"WHAT! This young man was stealing?"  
"Yes and that is why we brought him here. We did not know what to do with him."  
"Did you contact his parents?"  
"He claimed that he had no home and he did not know where his parents were."  
"Young man, where are your parents?"  
"I don't have any."  
"Do not lie to me!" Her tone rattled my bones, but it did not rattle me, "They died a long time ago." I managed to start crying and fell to the floor."  
"No don't cry I am so sorry I did not know, but I must ask, where have you been living?"  
"I have been living in an empty house," then I let out a big cry.  
"Well you do know that you broke the law."  
"I am so sorry, but I was hungry and wanted food."  
"Ok lets get you some food."  
WOW this is actualy working HA HA HA boy I am a good liar. Oops bad mistake, that was when Celestia turned to look at me."  
"What did you just say!?"  
"Umm I did not say anything?"  
"Don't lie. Just tell me what you said or I will make you say it".  
"Ok, you got me. I said that this is a very grand castle."  
"YOU ARE LYING!"  
That was about the time the two guards walked in. "Is something wrong princess?"  
"Why yes there is. This young man is a liar."  
The stunned look on the two guards face made me start to panic. I thought I was tough, but when the elite guards got that look on there face, I just about peed myself.  
Celestia's horn lit up and shot something around me and I hit the floor. All I could hear was the voice of Celestia say, "Take him to where all the liars go."  
"Jeff, Jeff! Are you ready?"  
"Yes, I am very ready to do this." At the time I had no control over my dream. My body took a step out side and I felt the fresh air and started walking to this strange thing. I managed to move a finger and gained full control over the dream. What is this thingy?  
"It is the Ferrari F50 GT that you asked for. Now get in and drive." Now this does not feel right. You look at the car.  
"WHAT hurry up and get in the damn car!"  
"Okay, sorry." Dreaming about humans was very common for me because I wanted to be one so bad but this was too much. I got in the car and started up the engine. BEEP! "Um, did you hear that?"  
"Jeff, quit talking and just drive!"  
"Yeah... About that. How do you drive this thing?"  
"Oh come on! The track is all yours there is nothing to be afraid of just GO!"  
No. I have amnesia, yeah I have amnesia that was the best I could come up with. BEEP! "What was that?"  
"You are really starting to piss me off, then he slammed the door on my face."  
BEEP!  
"Will he be okay?" a familiar voice echoed In my head who's there?  
BEEP!  
"LOOK HE'S MOVING!" I felt a pain in my body and I knew I was starting to wake up. This happens too often for me to forget. "He is coming back to us." the doctor said as I was starting to regain conseousness. "Wh... Where am I?"  
"NO! Don't try to get up."  
"Wow, what happened?" My head was pounding and my legs ached.  
"You are in the chamber of truths, and this is where you will be staying until you stop lying." At this time, I saw the two guards blocking the door. "How am I going to get out of this one?" I whispered to myself.  
"What did you say?" Man, I have got to use my head and stop talking out loud.  
"Um... I said... Um, I can use a cup of water."  
"Are you lying to me? That is why Celestia has you in the chamber of truths."  
"By the way what is the chamber of truths?"  
"It is where people that lie to the princess are taken. It is a place of sorrow and suffering. That is why you are here, for lying to the princess."  
*POOF*  
"Why do people let her do this, and where am I now!"  
"You are still in the chamber and your next appointment is in 30 seconds, and this time, you will be awake for it."  
At this point I was starting to sweat. I couldn't make a run for it because the guards will stop me, and they where two times the size of me. The clock stopped ticking and Celestia walked in. "Well hello there Shooting Star. What how did she know my name?  
"Don't worry, you told me everything, for my chamber of truth never fails. I know that you have a crush on Applebloom and you want to get in bed with her.  
"What did I tell you that? That is a lie!"  
"What, like you have no parents as a matter of fact you do have parents and I know how bad you want to be a human!" UGGGH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!


End file.
